


The Past is Present

by orphan_account



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompto Argentum lived a normal life in the sprawling city of Insomnia. Nothing to set him apart from his peers. Well except for one thing- he could see ghosts a talent that, to his knowledge, no one else had. He didn´t know that ghosts could be a part of a prophecy. He didn´t know they could get him entangled in said prophecy. He didn´t know that meeting three new ghosts on an uneventful walk home could save his world from ruin.





	The Past is Present

Prompto Argentum can see ghosts. He'd been able to see the denizens of the other world for as long as he could remember. Likely he'd been born with the ability. Prompto also learned through many hit or miss experiences whilst growing up that apparently this wasn't a normal thing that people could do. Gone were the days where he openly talked to anyone who would listen about his 'friends.' When he was a kid it was endearing. What an imagination you have! But as he got older endearing turned to less favorable adjectives like "Weird" and "Strange." So Prompto stopped talking about his 'gift' in fact he stopped talking to humans in general slowly growing to prefer the undead to the living because if he's being honest ghosts tend to be as lonely as he and are easier to befriend in general. Sometimes ghosts even called out to him but today is going to be different. Of course, Prompto is not psychic and has no way of knowing this but the infinite being no one sees but everyone knows called fate has other plans for him today. It started a bit like a horror game.

Prompto isn't from the poorest family but he sure as hell is not from the richest and so his house is a little- well out of the way to say the least like in a forest out of the way, just the edge of the forest though still in sight of town thank the gods. It really one adds to his secluded lonely lifestyle. Some people even have the gall to say this forest is haunted. Go figure. 

The blond takes pause at the sight of his house because there is something well not natural standing there. Its strange enough that someone is here, to begin with as Prompto's parents work and he didn't count on seeing them until- well maybe this weekend if he's lucky- if not well- he tries not to think about that. And yet here someone stands to look around with wide panicked eyes. Taking a few steps closer Prompto recognizes the see-through consistency of their skin and clothes as well as the muted aura that they gave off, outlining their body in a subtle purple tint. A few more steps forward and the eyes of the dead meet the eyes of the living. Prompto cannot help but notice his eyes which shine an illustrious shade of green. He´s pretty handsome in general it´s kind of a shame most people can´t see him: Tall but not scrawny, muscular but not buff wearing a fancy suit with a coeurl print undershirt and his hair styled into a spiky dirty blond mane. No time to dwell on though here he comes! He approaches Prompto briskly fists clenched and eyebrows pulled downward narrowing his already narrow eyes. 

"Can you see me?" Uh oh

"Um yeah?" 

"Thank the astrals," He breathes a sigh of relief reaching up with his pointer finger to adjust his glasses. 

"Something wrong?" Prompto asks shifting his weight back and forth between his legs perching on his toes as if he might fly away at any moment. 

"Something is wrong that much is certain." The ghost begins. He has a very noticeable British accent his voice molding the words into new and foreign forms despite the words themselves being commonplace. "Though what exactly I have yet to figure out." 

"Ya wanna talk about it? I hear that helps." 

The ghost tilts his head at the blond as if seeing him for the first time. His fingers brush and grab his chin as he thinks. 

"You don't live in the palace I don't recognize you." 

The-The palace? Why's he bringing that up? Is he implying he lives- or lived in the palace? 

"Uh no, my names Prompto- Prompto Argentum. What's yours?" He's tempted to offer his hand for a shake to the ghost but there would really be no point in the gesture since ghosts couldn't interact with things on the physical plane. 

The ghost hesitates as if weighing whether or not Prom is worth giving a name too apparently he deems the blond worthy in the end.   
"Ignis. Ignis Stupeo Scientia."


End file.
